epicmickeymoddingfandomcom-20200215-history
Configuration Files
Configuration Files are text files that contain easily editable settings for the game. They can be found in Epic Mickey's root directory. Since they're not found inside pak files, they're easy to modify and reinsert into the game. Config file hierarchy Thanks to Config.ini's comments and various testing we can get a good idea of the general order of precedence. It appears to be as follows, from highest precedence to lowest: cmdline.txt -> ConfigFiles.ini -> default in-game values Config.ini is an older version of ConfigFiles.ini that doesn't make any changes to the game. It's unknown where cmdOptions.txt and LaunchOptions.txt fit into this. Main config files cmdline.txt The basic launch settings for Epic Mickey. Uses the same value format ConfigFiles.ini (though they have to be defined with -Set), but unlike it, it defines the first level that the game loads at the beginning of the file. This file is very useful for loading levels at boot. Below is the default cmdline.txt: Levels/Main_Menu.level -csg -binary -Set UseHostComm=false -Set UseHostCommScreenshots=false -Set PlayerDisplayLocation=false -wiiprofilermem 0 -nexusip 0.0.0.0 -Set PauseMenuEnabled=true -Set StartInMainMenu=false -Set WiiWristStrapShow=true -Set DisableAudio=false -Set RenderUseBatching=true -Set DisplayBuildVersionHUD=false -Set DisplayDebugTextHUD=false -Set ColorMipmapLevels=false -Set EnableRenderProfiling=false -Set UseDebugLineBatcher=false -Set DisableIGC=false -Set HUDDisplaySafeFrame=false -Set bShowHUD=true -Set PlayerEnableAllAbilities=false -Set SphericalHarmonicLightingDebug=false -Set WiiRemoteSleepTime=5 -Set DisplayDebugParticleText=false -Set UseSmallerDebugText=false -Set OutOfMemoryBoxOfDoom=false -Set DisplayAIMemoryInfo=false -Set MaximizeJigsawAIMemory=false -Set ApprenticeSkip=false -Set ShowDevLevelLoad=false -Set AudioAllowSpillover=false -Set GodModeOnPlayer=false Three other versions of this file exist as well: cmdline_consumer.txt, cmdline_finaldebug.txt, and cmdline_localization.txt. Their differences from cmdline.txt are minimal and no obvious differences have been observed when switching them out. You can view them all and compare here. ConfigFiles.ini ConfigFiles.ini is the main config file. It is similar to cmdline.txt but is much more expansive and contains more than just launch options. This file is confirmed to have an effect on the game, but not all values are guaranteed to cause visible differences. Because of the size of the file, not all values have been tested individually. The default file can be viewed here. Config.ini Appears to be an older version of ConfigFiles.ini. Though modifying it makes no changes to the actual game, it is an interesting remnant of the game's earlier phases and contains references to old enemy types and unused features. It's possible that it could contain some values that aren't in ConfigFiles.ini that the launcher may still accept. cmdOptions.txt Only contains one setting. Seems to use the same syntax as cmdline.txt. Unknown where this fits into the hierarchy. -wiiprofilermem 0 LaunchOptions.txt "This file allows you to define new command line options for the launcher without editing the launcher code". Not sure how it's used or if it actually changes anything. Full file here. Other text files always_loaded.txt List of pak files that are auto-loaded by the game at startup. Required for the game to boot. ; always loaded packfiles ; ; these packfiles are auto-loaded by the game at startup ; be careful what you put in here! ; _dynamic.pak globalscripts.pak levels.pak bsq.pak collectibles.pak hudeffects.pak hudtextures.pak MainMenuTextures.pak pausemenu_base.pak pausemenu_main.pak pausemenu_map.pak pausemenu_pins.pak pausemenu_quests.pak BugWranglers.txt An interesting list of bug testers with dates. Uncertain if this was used in the actual game engine or just for developers to reference. // // BugWranglers.txt - Scheduling for the bug wranglers // // // Syntax: // One line per entry, with the label 1st and the date 2nd // This is a comment # this is also a comment // // Syntax: // name, date date[,...] Adam Gabbert, 9-4-2010, 9-6-2010, 9-7-2010, 9-8-2010, 9-9-2010, 9-10-2010, 9-11-2010 Matt Baer, 9-5-2010 Jeff Massung, 6-28-2010 Jeff Grills, 6-24-2010 Pete Shelus, 6-15-2010 Eric Will, 4-20-2010 Sean West, 6-25-2010, 8-23-2010 Sean Barton, 6-4-2010 Alex Spivak, 0-0-0000 Andy Arizpe, 0-0-0000 Wendy White, 0-0-0000 Quoc Tran, 0-0-0000 Alex Duran, 0-0-0000 Travis Archer, 0-0-0000 Andrew Wright, 0-0-0000 Alex Ni, 0-0-0000 Dave Idemoto, 0-0-0000 Raven Stewart, 0-0-0000 // TODO: Add more programmers here Tony Bratton, 7-27-2010 Gabe Farris, 5-28-2010 CookExclusions.txt Seems to be a list of strings in file paths to be omitted when "cooking" the game. It was likely used for building the game and it's all commented out, so there's likely not much that can be done with it. // // CookExclusions.txt - Exclude expressions for data cooking // // Each non-blank, non-comment line is a regular expression matching files that // should be excluded from cooking. // // Examples: // _Old // This line will skip any files whose paths contain "_Old" // //_Old //_Temp // Making a change here to test the continuous integration for content. CountDownList.txt Lists countdown dates for key dates that would have likely been included in the debug text overlay. Gives an interesting look into the game's timeline. // // CountDownList.txt - Tells the Mickey launcher the dates to which it should count down // // // Syntax: // One line per entry, with the label 1st and the date 2nd // This is a comment # this is also a comment // // Directives, i.e. properties that are used to guide the parse instead of being full data, start with $ // Enable the display if timers. // Use $Disable to disable the display of all timers $Enable // Countdown values to display // Demo, 9-9-2009 // Pre-Alpha, 1-18-2010 //E3 Content Lock, 4-19-2010 //E3 Demo Done, 5-10-2010 //88MB @ 30FPS, 5-17-2010 //Run from Disc, 6-14-2010 //E3 Show, 6-15-2010 //Alpha, 6-28-2010 //Final Integration, 7-26-2010 //Pre-Lot2, 8-20-2010 ZBR, 9-6-2010 1st Submit, 9-20-2010 RTM, 10-8-2010 // TODO: Add more timers here InputMapping_Final.xml, InputMapping_Debug.xml, InputMapping_Script.xml Controller mapping for the game. Contains controls for PC input devices, likely used for development, and interestingly, Gamecube controls for certain actions. InputMapping_Final.xml is used by the game and can be changed, but remapping debug feature inputs doesn't seem to make them work. Haven't managed to get Gamecube controllers to work either. MapList.txt A large list of early level file paths that don't actually exist in the game anymore. Contrary to what the comments say, this file isn't required to tell the Mickey launcher which levels to use, made obvious by the fact that the entire file is commented out. Full file accessible here for reference. MyMapList.txt A blank file that "tells the cooker to cook a GSA even if it isn't in MapList.txt or a level file". It's pretty much empty. // // MyMapList.txt - Tells the cooker to cook a GSA even if it isn't in MapList.txt or a level file. // // // Syntax: // One line per map, with the Menu text first, a comma, and the map name second // Empty lines are skipped and comments can start with // or # // WARNING: Use "/" instead of "\" for map file names! This is the same as for cmdline.txt. // Examples: // Super Cool Map I Made, Environments/MyMaps/SuperCoolMap.gsa // This is a comment # this is also a comment // NDEVSpyDefaults.txt Related to the Nintendo Wii devkits. Obviously, this doesn't have any effect on the game. // // Default values, since defaults are not used when there are configuration files // "almost.*fatal",Orange "critical.*error",Yellow "(error)|(failed)",Red "warning",Yellow // "hard.*load",Orange // // Additional items // "could not find",Fuchsia Placeholder.txt Empty file. PrivateMapList.txt Another map list that also contains a bunch of unused maps that don't exist in the filesystem anymore. Mostly test level paths. Full file here . SNames.txt A bunch of random words and names. What this is for is anyone's guess. Full file here . VERSIONDATA.TXT Version data of the game. 213923.213924.213927 Category:Files